The Psychic Hero's Child
by Gamer95
Summary: While attending a child's birthday party, Tatsumaki gets a very different request from a large child: rescue his cousin from his abusive uncle. Tatsumaki accepts his request...and in doing so, changes her life for good. Collab with SpeedGamerDTS
1. Chapter 1

Tatsumaki floated above the ground, crossing her arms with narrowed eyes. "I hate this." She mumbled. "I hate this SO much."

She had been hired to attend some stupid kid's birthday party, because he was a fan of her or something, and it bugged her because now she had to take time out of her busy schedule to entertain a group of loudmouthed brats. She hated loudmouthed brats...

And, no, she did NOT enjoy answering their questions! ...She most certainly was NOT smiling whenever they came near! Okay, she was, but not because she enjoyed it. Because she had to put up a nice facade. So there!

However, her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a kid clearing his throat. She turned with a smile, and what was the first thing that ran through her mind?

'Wow...That kid needs to go on a diet...'

The kid was round…no really he looked like a ball that you could bounce if you pushed him down. He had on an excited and at the same time nervous expression on his big face.

She smirked slightly at the kids expressing. 'I know I'm awesome kid.' She thought. "You need something?" she asked as nicely as she could.

The boy nodded seeming to get out of his shell shock. "I um…can you help me with something?" he asked her his expression nervous.

She raised her brow at the round child. "With what kid?"

He looked around to make sure no one was looking before staring at her with surprising resolve. "I need your help to save my cousin."

Tatsumaki blinked and looked at him. "...I'm sorry, what? Your cousin?" She looked around. "Everyone here looks pretty well off... Which one is your cousin?"

The boy shakes his head. "He's not here. My dad threw him in the cupboard under the stairs just before we left."

Tatsumaki raised her brow and put her hands on her hips. 'Cupboard under the stairs?' She thought. 'Who puts a kid in a cupboard under the stairs? Unless...' "Hmmm..." She mumbled. "...Okay...I'll do it."

The child sighs in relief. "Thank you, he was really hurt and I'm worried about him." He gives her the address of his house before rushing back into the crowd of kids.

Tatsumaki watched him go with a tilted head. 'Kinda thought he'd be a brat, but he's a decent kid.'

She looks down at the address nods her head before hovered over to the parent, "Um…I need to go real quick…you know hero stuff."

The parents looked disappointed but nodded understanding, "The kids are starting to wind down anyway, thank you for coming."

"Eh, it was nothing…much." She mumbled the last part as she looked over at the kids and gave them a small smile. "See ya!" she waved before hovering out of the house.

She looked down at the address, "Number Four Privet Drive huh?" She looked down the road and her eyes narrowed. "Let's go save a cousin!" she flew down the road at high speed causing some people to go flying wondering exactly what hit them.

She arrived at the destination and raised a brow with a bored frown at the house. 'Well this looks boring. Every dang house looks the same' she hovered over to the window and decided to look in. 'This better be worth it' she thought.

She stiffened when she heard a car pull into the driveway. She hovered high above the ground, well out of sight, and looked down with crossed arms. The chubby boy's father stepped out of the vehicle, looking miffed.

Vernon Dursley was frustrated. He had forgotten that he had left the birthday present Dudley bought for his friend inside the cupboard under the stairs. So he had to drive all the way back to get it before the boy opened presents.

Tatsumaki watched the man enter the house with a raised brow. She floated down to the window and peeked inside, careful not to be seen.

The man was making his way to the cupboard under the stairs, and the green-haired superhero watched with narrowed eyes, waiting to see what happened...

The man threw the cupboard open, and she could hear him yelling from outside.

"WHERE IS THE PRESENT BOY!" he shouted into the cupboard and Tatsumaki watched as a tiny boy with messy black hair and and oversized shirt stepped out with a box wrapped in birthday seemed paper.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. 'That must be him.' She watched him shakily approach the big man. Only for him to have the man strike him down to the ground with the back of his hand. "Thought you could keep it huh freak!? Well I think you need to learn your LESSON!" his voice echoed as he raised his fist in the air ready to strike the child again.

The superhero's eyes grew wide at that then narrowed dangerously. "He. Is. DEAD!'

Harry covered his head weakly and closed his eyes, bracing for the pain he knew was coming and wishing that it would be quick. Vernon reeled his fist back 'This will show him!' he thought he threw the fist,

BOOOM!

And was sent flying back due to the wall next to them exploding. Harry jumped at the loud noise and looked up in terror before his emerald orbs grew wide in surprise.

Hovering where the side of the house once stood was a small woman who had curly green hair who was wearing a black dressed that almost seemed to move and ripple, her arms were crossed and her own emerald eyes where narrowed into an angry glare.

The wired thing for the young child though besides the fact that she was FLYING, was that her glare was not directed at him, but at his slowly recovering uncle.

"Knock knock." She said through gritted teeth. Vernon's eyes widened when he saw the familiar figure. He knew...He was doomed.

The remains of the wall slammed into him and embeded him in the wall. Various objects began to float before pointing at him. She levitated the injured Harry to her before growling at the fat man. "So you like to hurt little kids, huh, tubby? I think you need to be punished!"

She was about to slam the objects into the man. But a small whimper grabbed her attention. "No...Don't hurt my uncle...Please..."

She turned her attention to the source of the voice and got her first good look at the little boy. She was stunned to see what was quite possibly the cutest child she had ever seen. He was like a tiny human teddy bear with the greenest eyes she had ever seen.

Her eyes widened and her face turned beet red as she realized she was being overwhelmed by cuteness. She found herself losing control of everything she was holding. Thankfully, she managed to catch Harry before he hit the ground.

Harry flinched when he felt her arms around him, but he relaxed when she had yet to do anything to him besides hold him. He looked up at her own emerald eyes and felt a feeling of nostalgia. He had seen those kind of eyes before, their color sparked a feeling in the young boy…a feeling of safety.

Tatsumaki gazed down at the cute child. He was thin and light; like he had not had a decent meal in a long time. She held him like a baby and just stared down at him with wide eyes. 'Who is this kid?' she asked herself. "Why?" she asked him.

Harry frowned sadly "Because he is normal…I get hit…only freaks get hit…like me…" he said lowly.

Tatsumaki gritted her teeth in rage. "So that's the bullcrap he's been filling your head with, is it?" She said lowly. "Well guess what? There's NOTHING wrong with you."

"But-"

"None of that. You're gonna put yourself down again, and I won't have it." She said sternly. He flinched, and she frowned before sighing. "Okay, okay, sorry about that... Listen, I won't hurt him if you don't want me to. But I also won't let him get away with what he's been doing to you."

"But-"

"Now what did I tell you?"

Harry lowered his gaze sadly and the woman let out a sigh. "Look, what he did was bad. Bad people need to be punished. He deserves worse…but, if you don't want me to then I won't hurt him." She explained.

Harry nodded his head lightly. "So does that mean…I'm bad?" he asked sadly.

The girl sighed sadly and shook her head. "No kid, you're not bad. That guy over there who hurt people? Bad. You who had to go through that, and still…well…look *cough* cute *cough* Is nowhere near a bad person."

Harry's eyes began to water as he gazed up at her. She did not think he was a bad person. She thought he was good! "Uh, kid?" the boy let out a soft sob as he buried his face in the heroine's arms.

Tatsumaki's eyes widened in surprise as he did this. 'Oh no! Oh no, I wasn't prepared for this!' She thought in a panic. 'What do I do?! What do I-"

When she looked down at the boy, however, the answer just sort of...came to her. Something awakened inside her that she didn't even know she had in her...

She tightened her hold on him, her face softening to an uncharacteristic amount of care in her features.

She began to rock the child back and forth, and she began to speak to him.

"Shh, It's okay, It's okay. Let it out." She spoke so softly and gently that it shocked her.

The boy cried into her arms sobbing but relaxed slightly when he heard her soothing voice and felt the rocking.

The boys sobbing slowed down eventually. The heroine smiled and looked down, "Feel better kid?" she asked him warmly.

He stared up at her pure adoration in his eyes causing the woman to blush mad and her smile to grow as he nodded his head slightly.

"That's good."

"Ahem!" the rude voice of the hanging man caused the two to turn to the now annoyed big man. "If you don't mind! LET ME DOWN!" he shouted.

Tatsumkai's eyes narrowed into a glare and a dark smirk rose on her face that caused the man to shiver in fear. "Why should I?" she asked coldly.

"Wh…"

"I won't kill you…your victim saved you from that fate. But I will be handing you over to those useless authorities. I'm sure they will have some fun with you."

"YOU CAN'T-"

"I am!" she shouted then looked down at the child and shooed in his ear to calm him down. "Calm down, I'm mad at him not you."

"Gag me-"

"Don't tempt me." She spoke back before looking around the house till she saw the same cupboard. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"You hang there and look ugly. I have some evidence to find." She hovered over to the open door and took a look inside.

She nearly barfed from the scent. It was a mess of blood and fluids in there! It was disgusting...

"My teddy!" Harry's voice sounded out. She blinked, and looked down at him, reaching out for something with both hands. Looking into the cupboard, she saw a teddy bear sitting pretty in the corner.

Smiling, she used her powers to levitate the bear out of the cupboard and placed it in Harry's arms. He took it and hugged it tightly.

"Teddy, look! The nice lady saved us!" He said to the small bear.

Tatsumkai felt her cheeks warm at that yet she had a small smirk. "Dam-I mean, Dang right kid." She caught herself. She looked back into the cupboard and her eyes narrowed darkly at the waste. Then gazed down at the smiling child who was holding his teddy. 'He doesn't deserve your sympathy kid.' She thought sadly.

She used her powers to lift up the phone and have it sent to her. She smiled down to the child as he watched with amazed eyes as the phone dialed 911 itself and lifted off the handle to sit nestled next to her head.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"This is Tornado of Terror, I need a pick up at number four Private Drive, a fat man-"

"WHO ARE YOU!" A loud screech interrupted the heroine causing the child to stiffen the shake. The heroine turned her head to gaze at a human horse. "YOU LITTLE BRAT! LET MY HUSBAND DOWN AND DROP THE FREAK!" Who was then sent harshly into the wall much like her husband.

"-and ugly woman have been caught abusing a child. How fast can you get here?" she asked while she ran a hand through the boys hair to try and get him to relax.

"They'll be there right away, ma'am." The woman on the other end replied.

"Great! If at all possible, put them away with someone that'll make their stay hell? Like, that Bubba guy one of the C-Class heroes brought in?"

"Understood." And the phone was hung up. Tatsumaki smirked.

"I can't wait to see the news tonight." She said smugly, looking at Vernon.

"What's going on...?" Harry asked.

"Your aunt and uncle here are going to go on a little trip. It's not fun, but it's something they have no choice but to do."

Harry tilted his head in confusion, an act that made the heroine warm inside. 'Why is this kid so cute!?' she screamed internally. She bounced the little boy slightly causing him to giggle and making the heroine's smile to soften.

A few minutes later a knock on the now wide open wall alerted the pair. They turned to see stunned policemen standing by the gaping hole that Tatsumaki had made her entrance. "Took you all long enough." She mumbled to herself with a scowl.

It melted off however as the boy started to tremble lightly, "Shh. It's okay, they are here for the walrus and horse people" She cooed in his ear calming him down slightly were he nodded.

It was then Dudley ran into the house with wide eyes. "Wow…your good." He said with shock.

The heroine smirked down at him before looking at Harry. "I know. Kid you have another person who likes you it seems." She said with warmth.

Harry blinked and looked down at the nervous faced Dudley. "You…? But…why?"

"Because it was wrong Harry." He said sadly. "You are cool. I mean you have cool powers, can do some amazing things…and I liked…Aunt Lilly and Uncle James." he mumbled the last part silently to himself confusing the two yet for Harry those names sounded familiar.

"Harry?" Tatsumaki asked the little boy who looked up with a slow nod. She smirked down at him lightly as she ran her hand through his hair. "Cute name kid. Names Tatsumaki."

"Tut…Tuso…Tutsame."

The heroine giggled lightly before freezing up her eyes going wide. 'I JUST GIGGLED!?' She shook that off and gave a sigh before smiling down at the child. "Ms. Tat-su-ma-ki" she said slowly to the small child.

"Tat-su-ma-ki" He repeated slowly. "Ms. Tatsumaki!" he cheered with a grin.

"There ya go! You did it!" Tatsumaki said with a smile as the police questioned Dudley.

"Dudley, how could you?!" Vernon exclaimed, betrayed.

"Because I thought I could be a hero for just a second by telling someone you were doing bad things." Dudley replied. "And...I think I did do the right thing."

"That you did." Tatsumaki replied. "Good job, kid. You've got what it takes to be a real hero." Dudley smiled widely.

"Maybe I will be a hero! I'm gonna train!"

Tatsumaki grinned at the boy, "You do that kid."

She looked over at the police. "I'm going to take this one down to get healed. You all got this?" she asked.

The police looked over at the big man and paled at his large girth. "Uh…sure…we got this…get him looked at."

The woman smirked lightly and nodded as she hovered out of the house and lifted high into the sky. "Hold on tight Harry." She warned softly. When she felt the boy grip her tightly she smirked and took off like a rocket through the sky.

Harry clutched to her tightly. Sure, she was going at an incredibly fast pace...But she had a firm, gentle hold on him, so he felt safe in her grasp. Smiling, he snuggled up closer to her.

Tatsumaki herself smiled and looked down at him. 'Good lord he's adorable...Ugh...He's making me go soft...' Smiling, she focused ahead, on her destination.


	2. Chapter 2

Tatsumaki stared straight ahead as she flew through the sky, focusing on getting to the hospital. She eventually decided to look down, and smiled when she saw Harry was staring ahead with wide eyes and a smile. 'He seems to be having a good time.' She thought to herself in amusement.

"I can see so much..." Harry said softly. Tatsumaki nodded.

"Yes, flying will let you do that." She replied.

"Wh-Where are we going...?" Harry asked timidly.

"I'm taking you to the hospital of course." Tatsumaki replied. "To get you healed."

"Healed…?" he asked confused. "Why…I deserve the pain." He said.

Tatsumaki gritted her teeth. Oh she so wanted to blow up that house and those animals inside. She tightened her hold on the child. "No you don't. You never did." She said in a surprisingly gentle voice.

Harry was confused but decided to not say anything, he nodded slightly at her not wanting her to be mad at him. Tatsumaki let out a sigh. 'This is going to be hard. Trying to get him to accept that what he went through was wrong…I'll give it my best shot.'

Her eyes grew slightly at that. 'Wait what? I'm not keeping him...' she felt a sudden chill run through her at that thought. 'I just saved him like any other hero did…much better than anyone else even, but still I can't watch over him…can I?'

She looked down at the child to see his happy expression on his face and it alone warmed the hero in a way she had never felt before. 'Ah screw it…why not. Can't be any worse than those monsters.'

She shook her head with a smile. 'In fact I'll be better because I won't actually hurt him at all. Ever. And if I do, may God strike me down...after I get him to the hospital.' She smiled at her own internal monologue. Harry snuggled closer to her.

"Can we do this again after the hospital?" He asked hopefully. Tatsumaki smirked.

"I have to get you home sometime, right?" She replied. Harry smiled, not fully grasping what she meant.

Soon enough, the hospital was in view. "All right, kid, here we are." Tatsumaki said coolly as she flew down and hovered a few feet above the ground. "Let's go get you checked in."

"Okay..." Harry replied.

Tatsumaki hovered over to the doors and mentally pushed them open to let her and the child in. She ignored the wide eyed and open mouth shock on everyone's face as she hovered up to a very stunned receptionist.

Tatsumaki smirked at the woman, "Gawk latter. I got a kid that needs to be looked at." She said amused.

The woman snapped out of her stupor and blushed scarlet before nodding. "I'll be right back." She said.

Harry looked around confused before letting out a shrug and snuggled deeper into the hero and smiled at how warm she was.

The said hero just smirked down at him. "Enjoying yourself down there?"

Harry looked up and the woman lightly blushed at his wide warm eyes and his little smile. "Yes…very much…thank you…" he said timidly.

Tatsumaki nodded with a smile. "Eh. No problem." She replied. She herself reclined in the air, holding him against her stomach. "I think I'm gonna make myself comfy too."

"Y-You're like a bed..." Harry said softly. Tatsumaki blushed somewhat.

"A bed?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Uh-huh...Or...What I think a bed is like...You're warm...and comfy...And soft...And not lumpy..."

Tatsumaki's face turned beet red. She looked down at her chest with a scowl. "Yep...Definitely not lumpy..." She said, trying not to sound bitter.

Harry was a bit too far gone to notice her bitterness and simply snuggled into her more.

Tatsumaki scowl melted into a soft smile as she rubbed the child's back.

"Having fun up there?"

The two were startled awake when they looked down to see an amused male doctor one hand holding a clipboard the other in his pocket.

Tatsumaki blushed before lowering down to hover in front of him. She gave him a glare. "Tell no one"

The man chuckled and raised his hands up defensively. "Won't be a problem." He looked down at the child and gave him a soft smile. "Hey buddy." Harry retreated further into Tatusmaki's grip causing both adults to frown.

"Don't worry." Tatsumaki said calmly. "He's here to help."

"That's right." The doctor nodded. "I am here to help you." Harry sniffled.

"I...I..." He looked down, then pointed to Tatsumaki. "Can she help you help me...?"

The man gave him a soft smile and looked up at the woman who was blushing lightly. "She can, but I need to look you over and see if we can make you feel better." He explained.

"B-but…"

"It's okay Harry." Tatsumaki said softly rocking him "I'll be right there with you." She promised.

Harry stared up at her then back at the man and then nodded slowly. "O-okay…" he said softly.

Tatsumaki looked at the doctor with a raised brow. "It's okay if I come in too, right?" She asked.

"Of course." The man replied with a nod. "I don't see why not. Please, bring him in and we'll begin the treatment." Smiling, Tatsumaki hovered after the doctor, Harry held gently against her chest.

"Wh-What's a treatment...?" Harry asked his soon-to-be caretaker.

"They're gonna fix your um...owies, I guess you could say." Tatsumaki replied.

Harry nodded slightly, and stayed silent as the two entered a small room. "Okay place him on the bed." The doctor asked.

Tatsumaki gave him a light glare not liking being ordered around but did as was asked for the child in her arms and laid him down on the bed.

Almost instantly he had wide scared eyes as he reached up to be held. "Don't go."

Tatsumaki crossed her arms and smirked. "I'm not going anywhere." She replied calmly. "I'll just be floating around, right here, watching the doctor like a hawk." The doctor chuckled.

"Yes, she'll be here for you." He agreed. "It'll be all right." Harry nodded slowly.

"Okay..." He said softly.

"Now, I need you to take your shirt off-" The doctor yelped as he found himself being roughly lifted off the ground telekinetically. He gave Tatsumaki a flat look. "...So I can look at the injuries." Tatsumaki blushed.

"My bad..." She said as she put the doctor down.

He let out a sigh and turned back to the boy and promptly froze. Tatsumaki blinked and looked over as well and soon followed suit.

The boy was folding his large shirt but that was not what caught their eyes. It was the many scars, the many dark marks of fresh bruising that was covering his skin that had made them freeze in place.

"Mother of god." The man said under his breath. "I have never-!" he spun rapidly when he felt the atmosphere in the room shift.

Tatsumaki had her head down her green hair covering her eyes. Her hands were in tight fists and were shaking. The doctor took a step back at her feeling the pressure in the room.

"Now, ma'am..." He reasoned. "You need to calm down. You'll destroy my medical equipment, and then what am I going to do with him?" Tatsumaki took the hint and took a deep breath. She then hovered over to Harry's bedside and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"I am staying right here." She said calmly. Harry looked at her with a tilted head. She smiled at him tenderly. The doctor nodded.

"Of course, ma'am." He replied. "Just stay at the edge."

"Yeah, yeah." Tatsumaki replied, waving her hand.

The doctor walked over to him and started his examination. The hero was watching the small boy as he squirmed a bit and giggled lightly at the cold metal of the stethoscope on his chest and back. She smiled lightly at his laugh but inside she was boiling.

If she ever sees those monsters again…nothing will remain…nothing will be found! She took a calm breath and looked back up at the doctor and saw the grim look on his face catching the hero off guard.

He gave her a look and looked outside. She understood instantly. "Hey buddy. Me and the doctor are going to have a small chat outside, you need anything?"

Harry looked up at her his expression saddening. He knew it, this is where he will never see her again. He knew it was coming, after all, no one wanted a freak.

Tatsumaki floated over to him and hugged him gently. "You know I won't leave you." She said gently. Harry blinked as he looked at her.

"H-How...?" Tatsumaki smirked and poked his nose.

"I'm psychic. Remember?" She said. She then reached into her pocket. "Here." She handed him her wallet. He blinked.

"Um...Wh-Why are you giving this to me...?" He asked in confusion.

"If you're worried I'm gonna leave you, hold onto my wallet for me. I'll have to come back in to get it back, won't I?" She said with a wink.

Harry stared down at the wallet and held it to his chest tightly. Tatsumaki smiled down at him and ran her hand through his hair. "I will be right back okay." She soothed getting a slow nod from him.

She gave him a soft kiss on his forehead and hovered out with the doctor holding the door open before walking out closing it softly. She gave him a scowl but her eyes held worry. "Make it quick."

The doctor let out a sigh. "Okay. First off. He's five."

The hero's eyes grew wide. "But he looks two!"

"I know…I know. His abuse is something I only see in solders who have been tortured. I'm…I'm surprised he's alive." He said softly.

"How did that fat b*** even find the means to torture him like that?!" Tatsumaki roared. "Why would he spend his money on things to hurt the kid with?! That's ridiculous!"

"Ma'am..."

"I am SO mad right now!"

"Noted-"

"If I had him here...I SWEAR I would..."

"I understand how you feel but please control yourself." He said sternly surprising the hero. "Getting mad dose nothing for him."

The hero was angry, scratch that enraged at the moment and his words did little to help, but she did understand. She took a very deep breath and exhaled slowly. She closed her eyes and did that a few times.

When her anger was under control she opened her eyes and gave the doctor her usual glare. "So now what?" she said.

The man let out a sigh and shook his head. "We get him an extreme healing pool and get those scars taken care off. As for his mental state…I don't know." He said with a sigh.

Tatsumaki crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "I guess I'll have to deal with his mental state." She said calmly. The doctor looked at her.

"Huh?" She opened one eye to look at him.

"Well I'm adopting him." She replied casually.

The man stared at her with wide-eyed shock.

The hero noticed his staring and gave him a glare. "What? Don't think I can do it?" she asked in challenging tone.

The man took a step back and raised his hands up defensively "Sorry, it's just that…well you heroes don't seem to have the most stable of lives."

Tatsumaki rolled her eyes. "I have a perfectly stable life, thank you very much!" She said, offended. She wasn't entirely sure she believed herself, but she was irritated nonetheless.

"Oh yes, I'm sure you do, never mind me!" The doctor stammered. Tatsumaki huffed.

"So...Anything else you wanna tell me about?" She asked. The doctor shook his head.

"No, that should be it." He replied. The hero nodded.

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me..." She floated back into the room Harry was waiting for her in.

Harry was still clutching the wallet in his arms like it was his life line. When he heard the door open he felt a great sense of relief past through him at seeing his saver hover in.

Tatsumaki gave the child a kind smile and hovered over to him lifting him up and holding him to herself. Harry snuggled into her making her smile grow and she just held him.

This…this was something she would never tell anyone…but she did not mind it. While it may make her soft, it was worth it to see his smile. She looked down at him and in an act that goes against her character gave him a small kiss on the top of his head.

"Told you I'd come back for you." She said with a wink. Harry nodded happily before holding out her wallet to her. The woman smiled and accepted it. "Thanks, little guy." She said. "...Doctor?!"

"Yes?" The doctor entered the room.

"He's good to go now, right?" The man nodded.

"Of course. He's checked out quite nicely." Tatsumaki nodded.

"Good to hear." She adjusted her hold on Harry. "Come on then. Let's go home."

Harry nodded with a small smile happily snuggled into her embrace. Tatsumaki hovered out of the room and up to the main doors. She signed him out and told them to put the bill to her tab and hovered out the door.

Once out she took off into the sky. Harry yelped slightly before giving a loud cheer as he was flying again!

The hero smiled down at him and shook her head. 'He sure dose love flying.' She thought then smiled fondly. 'I guess I'll be taking him flying a lot.'

Shaking her head in amusement, she continued the flight home, making sure to be extra careful not to drop him. The last thing she wanted was for him to be hurt...Sure she could catch him with telekinesis, but she also did not want him to be afraid.

She reached her home soon enough. It was a decent sized house. She refused to live in a mediocre house. She wanted a good home, and she got one.

"Well...Here we are." She said, gently motioning for Harry to look. "This is your new home."

"M-My new home..."

The hero hovered into the house opening the door with her mind. The living room was well furnished and very cozy for the woman and the young boy in her arms looked around with wide eyes.

"It…it's so pretty." He mumbled.

Tatsumaki smirked down at him and bounced him lightly causing him to giggle. "Thanks."

Harry looked up at her with adoration shining in his eyes. "What are my chores?" he asked timidly.

"Chores?" she asked confused.

Harry nodded. "Yeah…like cooking, gardening, cleaning…all that" he said softly.

Tatsumaki looked thoughtful. "Keep your room clean and listen to what I tell you." She said calmly. Harry tilted his head.

"Th-That's...all...? But what about all the other things?"

"I can cook, I don't have a garden and...well, it takes me like, five seconds to clean. You don't have to do those things for me." She ruffled his hair. "It's about to get much easier for you." Harry smiled softly.

"Thank you..." He said softly.

"No problem. You hungry?" Tatsumaki asked.

Harry opened his mouth to decline but his stomach voiced itself by growling loudly. He blushed red and looked down at his tummy with a betrayed look.

Tatsumaki chuckled at the child and patted his head and hovered into the kitchen. She placed him down on the chair and ran a hand through his hair causing him to grin at her. "So what are you hungry for?"

Harry looked down and shrugged honestly not knowing.

The hero let out a sigh and patted his head. "Let's see what we got for you." She hovered over to her fridge and opened it with her mind and gazed in.

She decided to make something simple. She took a jar of peanut butter and some jelly, then got bread out of the cupboard.

Soon enough, she floated back into the room holding a plateful of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. She placed the plate on the table beside the chair she left Harry on, then levitated one of the sandwiches over to him.

"There you go." She said gently. "That's for you." Harry smiled and timidly took the sandwich out of the air. He opened his mouth and took a bite.

It was the best thing he'd ever eaten in his life.

Tatsumaki watched with a gentle smile as he started to eat the sandwich with a wide smile. She frowned however when she saw how fast he was eating it.

She reached over and grabbed his arm gently stopping him he looked over at her with wide scared eyes afraid he had done something wrong.

The hero smiled at him. "Slow down before you choke okay. The foods not going anywhere" she said gently.

Harry looked down, feeling guilty. "Okay...I'm sorry..." He replied timidly. She smiled and shook her head.

"It's okay, I'm just a bit worried, that's all." Tatsumaki ruffled his hair.

Harry ate his food slowly, now in thought. There was something very...familiar about Tatsumaki...But he couldn't quite put his finger on it...What was it about her that was familiar...?

He remembered Dudley telling him stories about superheroes...

Tatsumaki picked up on his thoughts and gave him a smirk. "Thinking about something buddy?" she asked.

Harry blushed but nodded with a bashful smile. "Well…it's something Dudley would talk to me about."

"What was that?"

"Superhero's."

The hero's eyes grew slightly wide at that. "Did he now?" she asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah…when I would be to hurt to leave my cupboard he would stay by it and talk with me, tell me story's about all kinds of heroes." He said taking another bite.

"Is that so?" she asked a small smirk.

The boy nodded. "Yeah…but I had favorite one."

That surprised the woman. 'He had a favorite hero?' Her eyes narrowed slightly and she felt an odd feeling of jealousy spike in her. "Who was it?" she asked trying hard to hide her bitterness.

He gave a small excited smile. "The Tornado of Terror!"

Tatsumaki's eyes widened. "Oh. Really now?" She said. Harry nodded.

"Uh-huh! Dudley said she dropped a meteor on a dinosaur's head! He said she can fly and she doesn't let anyone be mean to her! I wish I could be like her..." Tatsumaki smirked.

"Ah. And did Dudley ever tell you what she looked like?" She asked. Harry blinked.

"He said that she had green hair, and...wore a...black...dress..." His eyes widened in realization.

Tatsumaki smirked at the small child and gave him a little wave. "Hi. Tornado of Terror, I heard you were a big fan." She joked with a wink.

"You…you…saved me…" his eyes were wide in shock. "A hero…a real superhero…saved me…" he mumbled.

The hero smiled at him and hovered over to him and patted his head making him look up. "Yup. A superhero came to save you, how lucky it turned out to be your FAVORITE hero." She said her jealousy having melted into a warm loving feeling for the small child.

She was surprised when he reached up and wrapped his little arms around her waist in a hug. "Thank you…thank you…thank you…"

She blushed slightly, then grinned. "No problem, kid." She replied gently. "Now eat your sandwich. You're way too skinny, you need to get some meat on your bones." Harry nodded.

"Okay." He replied, taking another bite. Tatsumaki floated him into the air, then sat down on the couch before placing him on her lap and wrapping her arms around him.

"I think I'll have one too." She said, taking one of the sandwiches. They shared the plate of sandwiches, leaving them both satisfied.

"That was the best thing I ate..." Tatsumaki smirked.

"Well then just you wait until dinner."

Harry smiled and leaned back into her content. He felt his eyes start to fall but tried his hardest to keep them open. But thanks to his full tummy he was losing that battle.

Tatsumaki noticed and gave him a small smirk. She ran her fingers through his hair massaging his scalp relaxing him more. His eyes closed in a soft coo and she smiled and leaned back as well.

"Thank you…mama." Was his last words before sleep took him.

Tatsumaki's eyes bulged out in shock as she stared forward, a blush forming on her face.

"...Did...Did he just call me mama?"


	3. Chapter 3

Tatsumaki floated back and forth across the room, cradling Harry in her arms gently. 'Okay...He called me mama...How do I deal with that? HOW?!' She internally panicked.

She didn't think she was anywhere NEAR ready to be a mother! She didn't even LIKE kids, for crying out loud!

But...This one...He was different... He was so polite, and sweet, and quiet, and...

UGH! Now she was frustrated.

She stared down at the sleeping child and frowned slightly. 'What makes him so different? How did he make me want to hold him and never let go?'

She groaned in annoyance at those thoughts before pausing slightly. 'I…did sort of already think I was his new guardian. I was going to raise him sure…but…it never crossed my mind that he could ever call me mom.'

She let out a soft sigh and looked down thinking of what the doctor had said. 'What if my life is too chaotic? What will happen to him when I have to fight super villains? What will I do when he is in danger and I couldn't…."

The ringing of her phone made her jump. She used her powers to lift the phone and bring it to her ear. "What do you want?" she asked bluntly trying to hide the panic in her voice.

"As pleasant as always, sis." Fubuki's flat voice sounded on the other side of the phone. Tatsumaki's eyes widened.

"Uh...Fubuki...Hey, um...Why are you calling...at this...time...?" She said awkwardly.

"It's the sisterly thing to do, isn't it?" The younger sister replied. "Check up on each other?" Tatsumaki smiled. She was so glad they had rekindled their relationship...

"Yeah, I guess..."

"Sis?"

"Uh-huh?"

"You sound stressed."

"Stressed? Me? HA! No way! Just uh…well…"

"Sis?"

"Uh…can I ask you a question?"

"I suppose."

"Okay. Uh, how do you know if you are ready to be a…mother?"

Dead silence was the only thing she heard for the longest time and that alone made the powerful hero more nervous. "Uh, sis? You still there?"

"...Why are you asking this?" Fubuki asked. Tatsumaki frowned.

"No reason..."

"You're a terrible liar."

"Ugh, you're so annoying sometimes! Okay...So, you know how I was at that party, right?"

"I was stunned you decided to go there. You hate kids."

"Yeah...Well, one of the kids at the party...wanted me to save his cousin from being abused."

"…Go on."

"Well, I went to see if it was true. And it was…" her tone turned bitter and angry making the younger sister raise a brow at her sister's change of tone.

"Anyway, I found him being abused by some human shaped walrus," that earned a snort of amusement from Fubuki, "So I took out a side of the house and beat the guy up…yet…"

"Yet…?"

"The kid did not want me to hurt him…it was stupid but…I listened to him and after flying to the hospital and learning even more…the kids been through a lot."

"Okay. That still does not explain why you asked the question."

Tatsumaki facepalmed. "The kid's in my house right now."

"Okay."

"LIVING with me."

"Yeah?"

"And he called me 'mama'."

"..."

"Hello?"

"He called you his mother?"

Tatsumaki let out a sigh. "Yeah…"

"And that's bad because…?"

The hero's eyes grew wide, "Huh?"

The quiet chuckling of her sister started to annoy her. "What's so funny!"

"Oh dear sister. The fact that the child had called you his mother is honestly not that surprising."

The hero blinked confused. "What do you mean?"

"If I am to guess, you are the first person to show him any kindness am I correct?"

"Well yeah." She said looking down at the sleeping child.

"It seems he's imprinted on you then."

"But here's the problem: I don't think I'm ready!"

"Why not?"

"Have you MET me?"

Fubuki chuckled at her sister. "I have. And while I agree you are ruff in spots. I think you can do this."

"What do you mean?"

"You are super protective over me. Even though I can take care of myself."

"Say that to your squad that got wiped." She responded.

"The POINT is; you can be compassionate when you need to be. Besides if the child is truly as damaged as you make him out to be. He is going to need a mother figure in his life."

The hero gazed down at the child in her arms and thought about that. She knew he needed someone to look over him, but as a mother? Could she really do that?

"Let me ask. Do you care for him?"

"Yes." Was her instant replay making her blush.

"And does he care for you?"

"Yes..." She remembered how happy he was to meet her. "He said I'm his favourite hero..."

"Oh? Well, that's an interesting development. It looks like you were always meant to be his mother." Tatsumaki blushed further.

"I...I..."

"Just give it a try."

"...All right."

"Good. Now when do I get to meet him?"

"Huh?" The hero blinked confused at the sudden change of topic.

"Well he is my nephew. I have a right to see him." Came her sisters firm yet playful tone.

Tatsumaki shook her head with a soft smile. "I don't know. He is still a shy little guy. Maybe give it a week and I'll see."

"Well…alright." She could hear the disappointment in Fubuki's voice. "But! I want pictures!"

The hero broke out in a loud laugh as she shook her head in amusement. "I guess I can do that." She spoke. She blinked when she heard the soft coos and yawns of a waking Harry Potter.

"Oh. He's waking up. Gota go bye!" She hung up the phone and smiled down at the child waiting for him to fully enter the awakening world.

She floated over to the couch and then sat down atop it, tightening her hold on him. "Mmm?" He mumbled sleepily. "M-Miss Tatsumaki...?" Tatsumaki frowned.

"Huh? Just Miss Tatsumaki? What happened to mama?" Harry's eyes widened.

"H-Huh...?" He looked at her, confused. She just smirked.

"Remember? Before you fell asleep? You called me mama."

Harrys eyes grew wide with shock and horror. 'No…what have I done? She must hate me now!' he thought distressed.

Tatsumaki noticing his distress, frowned in confusion and held him in a hug instantly relaxing him slightly. She held him rubbing his back and her eyes grew when she felt her shoulder start to grow wet.

She pulled him away gently and noticed he was crying making her frown in concern. "What's the matter Harry?" she asked her voice soft.

"I…I…called you mommy…" he said.

She blinked. 'That's what he's upset about?' she thought surprised before chuckling softly confusing the child.

"What's…so…funny?" he asked.

She smirked lightly at him. "You are kiddo."

Harry was confused. "I-I made you laugh...?" He asked softly. "How?" Tatsumaki smirked.

"You don't really think I'd be mad at you for calling me mama, do you?" Harry frowned.

"Y-You're...not...?" Tatsumaki took a deep breath.

"Look, kid...I don't really know if I'd do too good a job or anything...But hey...Whatever makes you happy. You wanna call me mama, go ahead and do it. If you don't, that's fine too. Either way, I just want to keep you happy."

Harry stared up at her with wide eyes. "You...don't mind?" he asked with hope in his voice.

The hero smiled softly down at him. "Not at all kid." She said.

"Mama…mama…" he muttered as he hugged her tight. Tatsumaki felt the intense warmth pass through her and she couldn't keep her smile down.

"Yeah. Mama…" she whispered to him running her fingers through his hair.

He sniffled slightly as he clutched at the back of her dress, arms curled around her in a vice grip. The young heroine smiled when she noticed his grip wasn't very strong. She was barely aware he was hugging her, even though he was basically squeezing.

She floated in the air, still in a sitting position. And then she began to rock back and forth, much like a rocking chair, to make sure he felt comfy.

She frowned when she noticed something wet on her dress. She looked at Harry and frowned. "Harry...? You're crying..."

"I-I'm happy..." He replied softly. "So, SO happy..."

She gave him a small smile. "I'm glad." She said.

The two stayed silent for a while just enjoying being close. The bonding of a mother and son.

'RING' 'RING' 'RING'

It was not to be it would seem. Tatsumaki annoyed that their little moment was broken. The phone floated over to her as it pressed to her ear. "Make it quick. I'm in the middle of something." She said rudely.

She listened to the message. "...Seriously?! Now?!" She said. "Ugh...Fine...Give me a second..."

She hung up the phone, rolling her eyes, then looked at Harry. "Sorry, kid, we'll have to cut it short. I have hero stuff to do."

"Hero stuff?" His eyes widened. "Are you gonna fight bad guys?!"

"Yep. Mosquito Girl this time."

"Mosquito Girl?" he asked his face scrunching up at the name. It looked adorable.

She chuckled. "Yeah I know." She said.

She dialed a new number and waited before hearing. "Hello?"

"Hey sis. Think you can come over for a little bit?" she asked.

"…Why the sudden change?"

"Duty called" she said bitterly.

"Understood. Be over as soon as I can."

"Got it." She hung up the phone and floated over to the loveseat and placed Harry down. "Okay buddy my sister will be here soon. She is a hero too." She explained.

Harry nodded now nervous about this new person.

The hero lifted a framed photo up and over to Harry who took it in his hands. "That's her. Don't answer the door unless it's her okay?" she asked.

Harry nodded at her.

She smiled at him and lifted up about to fly,

"I love you mama…" me mumbled.

Tatsumaki froze up and slowly turned to look at him, smiling. "...Love ya too."

And then she did something she never expected herself to do. She flew over to him and gently pressed her lips against his forehead.

Harry blushed red but smiled wide up at her. "Be careful…" he said softly.

"I will." She said softly then smirked playfully at him. "That bad guy better be ready for a fight."

Harry nodded with a smile. "You'll win. You always win!" he said happy.

She blushed slightly at his praise and rubed the back of her head. "Aw shucks kid." She shook her head and gave him one last kiss. "Be back as soon as I can." She said before flying out the door it closing and locking with a click.

Harry sat on the sofa in the now deathly silent house and looked around. He shrugged and decided to do something nice for his mama and clean the house. So he crawled out of the loveseat and got to work.

He smiled wide. 'She will be so happy!'


End file.
